April 1, 2014 Main Event results
The April 1, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped on the WWE Network at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C on March 31, 2014. Summary With just days until WrestleMania XXX from New Orleans, WWE Main Event set the tone with highly competitive contests. Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal participants The Miz and Sheamus faced off and Nikki Bella battled Tamina Snuka before they challenge Divas Champion AJ Lee along with 12 others in the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational. Both The Celtic Warrior and the self-proclaimed Most Must See WWE Superstar of all-time have been to the top of the mountain as WWE Champion. At WrestleMania XXX, Sheamus and The Miz have the opportunity to add a new feat to their respective resumes; winning the inaugural Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. The historic win would not only be a boost to their careers, but it would also provide a lifetime's worth of bragging rights. On WWE Main Event, the competitiveness that comes with being a former WWE Champion was on full display as both Superstars battled back and forth without either maintaining a true advantage. The action was intense – spilling to the outside of the ring – and keeping the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. As The Celtic Warrior and The Miz traded blows and tried to execute every signature move in their respective arsenals, it was the first-ever Irish-born WWE Champion that reigned supreme by seizing an opportunity to hit the Brogue Kick for a hard-fought victory Although Divas Champion AJ Lee accompanied her bodyguard Tamina Snuka to the ring, there was certainly tension brewing – at least if the piercing glances Tamina offered the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history was any indication. However, the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka isn't the only Diva who will be vying to net the butterfly title at WrestleMania. Nikki Bella – along with 12 additional Divas – will challenge for the championship. As the opening bell sounded for the bout between Nikki and Tamina, the match quickly became Nikki's agility against Tamina's power . Initially battling back and forth, Tamina eventually took control of the contest and was then unable to regain momentum. Whether or not Tamina was sending a message to Divas Champion AJ Lee is up for debate., Regardless, Tamina took out Brie Bella at ringside before executing a super kick and Superfly Splash on her sister Nikki to secure a victory and momentum headed into WrestleMania XXX. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated The Miz (13:40) *Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) (4:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_079_Photo_03b.jpg ME_079_Photo_04.jpg ME_079_Photo_07.jpg ME_079_Photo_08.jpg ME_079_Photo_09.jpg ME_079_Photo_10.jpg ME 04.01.14 1.jpg ME 04.01.14 2.jpg ME 04.01.14 4.jpg ME 04.01.14 5.jpg ME 04.01.14 6.jpg ME 04.01.14 8.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #79 results * Main Event #79 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events